


Hard Drabbles

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Riding, Somnophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Drabbles about the stiffness between Killer B's and Naruto's legs





	Hard Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Rock VS Steel

Naruto and Killer B were getting ready to take a much deserved dip in a hot spring. “Yo Uzumaki you cock is hard as a rock…”

Naruto blushed and glared at B. “Your one to talk…” Naruto grabbed B’s hard dick. “Your cock is hard as steel and don’t deny cause I got a good feel…” Naruto said with a grin.

B grinned and pulled Naruto close so their dicks could rub together. “Such a strong hard dick a little more rubbing and we’ll both be slick…” Killer Bee said.

“Don’t think I’ll lose so easily…” Naruto growled and gripped B’s hips and started grinding their cocks together in a hastened pace.

Both males moaned as their cocks leaked more, providing more lube to rub harder and faster. Both males panted and continued to rub their dicks together. Lust pooled and with a moan they came seed splashing between them and coating their abs and crotches.

Killer Bee smiled at Naruto and held his fist out to him. “Not bad…”

“You to…” Naruto said and bumped his fist with his own.

\--------------

Hard Fox

Naruto lay passed out from chakra exhaustion. The blond snored as he dreamed of very interesting things. Killer B walked over to him. “Man that must be one hot dream, his hard cock looks like it could bust a seam.” B palmed the bulge in Naruto’s pants. Naruto moaned in pleasure but did not wake up. Killer B had an amazing idea, with Naruto this tired and this hard he could have some real fun.

He undid Naruto’s pants, and lowered them along with his boxers. Naruto’s hard cock sprang up his cock wet from sweat and pre-cum. B removed his pants and stuck a finger in his mouth and pulled back a finger coated in ink. He pressed the finger inside him with a grin. “Ink is the best lube I got…”

Once he was properly lubed up he straddled Naruto’s waste and brought his hard dick to his waiting hole. With one thrust he slammed down onto his hard cock and cried out in pain mixed pleasure. He concentrated his chakra to keep himself from tearing. He shivered and moaned as his inner muscles squeezed Naruto’s hard cock. “Oh baby this is so fucking good…”

He grabbed his own hard cock and started stroking it as he rode the sleeping blonde’s arousal. Killer B moaned Naruto’s name as his sweet spot got brushed by the thick cock. His cock was leaking so much his hand work his cock at an insane pace. He worked his cock in time with his rides. ‘Oh yeah baby…’ Killer B thought as he rode Naruto faster loving the friction.

Killer Bee came first spraying his cum all over his chest and abs. His inner muscled squeezed Naruto hard and in his lust filled slumber he moaned an incoherent name as he came filling B up with his cum. “Oh yeah that was amazing. He leaned down to give Naruto a kiss on the lips before pulling off the still hard cock. “Pleasant dreams Naruto-bro…”

He left Naruto like that his cock covered in the remnants of his cum completely exposed. ‘Maybe if he’s still sleeping safe and sound I can get another round…’

\------------------

Hard Ox

Naruto and Killer B were sparring, and Naruto couldn’t help but star at the huge bulge in the ninja’s pants. When Killer B threw a punch and Naruto dodged he would get rubbed on by the huge cock. Naruto snapped.

“That’s it!!!” With a hand seal Naruto’s clothing vanished. The blonde male bent over and parted his cheeks. “Come and get it Octopus dude…”

Steam shot out of Killer B’s nose and his clothes were torn off. His hard dick stood ready and waiting. He pounced on the blonde male and Naruto hissed as he was entered roughly. Pain overloaded his senses but his chakra quickly went to work on healing him and helping him relax. “You are so fucking hot and tight, but it feels like your sucking me in, you must really want my dick in you…”

“Shut up and fuck me!!” Naruto growled out and hid his face so B wouldn’t see his blush. Killer B smirked and started moving, as an act of dominance he forced Naruto to the ground. He fucked Naruto hard loving the cries of pleasure he drew from his mouth.

“Ahh you big dick bastard to hard fuck!!”

“Don’t complain when your this hard…” Killer Bee grabbed Naruto’s hard dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Naruto cried out B’s name as he blew his load all over the floor. “Yeah baby make it tighter for me!!”

Killer Bee kept fucking Naruto even as those inner muscles squeezed his hard dick. “Fuck Naru…toooo!!” Killed Bee buried his cock and came hard. Thick shots of cum filled the blondes tight ass. “You perverted fucking Ox ahh…”

“You know it perverted fox, now let’s take this to a bed and I’ll show you some real fucking!!”

Naruto groaned as he got a full taste of Bee’s hard stinger

End

**Author's Note:**

> Old Project


End file.
